The Yows:Bath Time
by pandaloser339
Summary: After a messy day Ralph and Felix take a bath


ralph got up with a groan and looked down at himself, needless to say he was pretty messy as he was covered in mud from top to bottom but when you're thrown off a building into a gaint mud puddle what do you expect, but not just his clothes, he had dirt and mud on his hands, feet, legs, arms yep a bath was in order

ralph looked over and smiled, he saw that felix rushed down the stairs and was running toward him

"goodness ralph" felix said coming to a halt in front of the wrecker "you're a mess" felix giggled

"thanks you don't look so clean yourself" ralph scooped up some mud in his palm and chucked it at felix and it hit him flat in the chest

"hey" felix gasped "what was that for"

"nothing really" ralph plainly

"oh ya" felix bent down picked up some mud and tossed it at ralph and caught him right on the side of the face

"hey, now just what was that for" ralph asked wiping mud off his cheek

"nothing really" felix repeated sweetly, but unfortunately ralph took it as mocking

"oh a smart guy huh, c'mere" ralph grabbed felix and cannon balled into the mud with felix in his arms covering them both in mud

"there now were both completely dirty" ralph said wiping his forehead

"that was a cheap move" felix said trying to wipe mud off of him has best he can

"no this is" ralph grabbed another handful of mud and threw it at felix

felix gasp when the cold mud hit his face, he then gather some mud in his hand and threw it right at ralph's face again, but ralph pulled his arm up just in time to cover his face from the 'assault'

"oh its on now felix"" ralph slang mud at felix, and felix did the same

the two programs started an all out mud war, throwing mud at each other like crazy felix aiming for ralph's head and ralph dumping tubs of mud on felix and soon the pair were even more filthy then when they began

"ok ok ok ralph i think that's enough ralph" felix put his hands up in defeat

"ya we really should go get cleaned up, a nice long bath would really do us some good" ralph said getting up and brushing some mud off his clothes

"my thought's exactly"felix agreed

ralph took felix's hand and started walking home

...

once felix and ralph got through the door they started taking off their clothes and wadding them up except for felix who was folding his neatly and then they made their way to the bathroom after dumping their dirty clothes in the hamper

felix turned on the warm water and started to fill the tub after pluging the drain

once the tub was full ralph picked up felix and got in feeling the warm water flood over his and felix's body

felix and ralph both sighed in relief

felix lean his head on ralph's chest and ralph reached for the soap and began washing felix, ralph started scrubbing felix's shoulders, arms, stomach, once felix upper body was clean ralph bent down and started planting kisses on felix's neck

"ralph stop"felix squirmed in ralph's hold, ralph ignored felix and brought his hand to tweak his nipple

"ahh ralph"felix moaned and ralph began to suck on felix's oh-so-sensitive neck

"ah ralph don't"felix started to struggle out ralph's hold causing the wrecker to drop the soap he was holding and it sink into the water

"now look what you did"ralph teased and readjusted his hold of felix so that his arms were pinned down

"guess i'll have to get it"ralph stopped tweaking felix's nipple and reached his hand down into the water and grabbed something entirely different

"r-ralph that's not the-ahh"felix gasped as ralph firmly gripped his solid cock, he readjusted his hand so that his thumb was rubbing the tip of his arousal, between this, the sucking and the tweaking it was all more then the little handy man's body could take

"ralph please, i can't take it"felix begged

"you wanna move this into the bed room"ralph gently bit down on felix's neck and sped up his tweaking and rubbing

"ahh yes please, i think were clean enough"felix panted

ralph reached over and pulled the plug on the drained emptying the tub, he then scooped felix up out of the water, and made his way toward their bed room

ralph tossed felix on the bed and went back to work on his neck,

felix moan, squirmed and gasped as ralph kissed, sucked and bit the sensitive bit of skin, once ralph reach felix's collarbone he started trailing kisses down it until he got to the center of his chest

ralph then latched his mouth onto one of felix's nipples, ralph sucked on the little pink nub gently and then moved his hand work on the other one

felix arched his back up against ralph's touch(and tongue) ralph took his free hand and reached over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer and produced a bottle of lube, ralph stopped tweaking felix's nipple to squirt a plentiful amount on his finger, ralph took his mouth off felix to let him know what was coming

"alright lixie, i'm going to start entering you with my finger, so just relax alright" ralph told felix

"alright ralphy i'm ready" felix nodded and with that felix took a deep calming breath and ralph slowly moved his finger inside of felix

felix cringed a bit as ralph slowly moved his finger in and out of him, but the pain was brief and was quickly replaced with pleasure, ralph and felix had done this before so ralph knew just where to hit felix to make him wither in raw pleasure

"r-ralph"felix gasped as ralph's digit jabbed his prostate

"yes babe " ralph asked

"i need you...badly" felix begged

that's all ralph needed to hear, he pulled his finger out of felix and lined his cock at felix's entrance

"ready" ralph asked

"ready" felix gave him the go

ralph began to slowly enter felix, he moved in inch by inch until he was half way in he stopped to let felix adjust and catch his breath

"you ok" ralph stared down at felix

"ya ralphy, never better" felix said

"alright i'm gonna move in all the way now"

"don't worry, i can take it" felix promised

ralph bent down and planted a kiss on felix's head and started to move in again slowly, when ralph was in all the way he started to move in and out of felix slowly, working up a steady rhythm, when ralph had hit the spot he prodded with his finger felix gasped out and ralph smiled and started to give that area special attention

"yes...ralphy...just like tha-" felix lost his word's because ralph was turning him into a puddle, he so caught up in the intense pleasure that he didn't notice his legs wrapping themselves around ralph's waist

the closer ralph got to his climax the faster his pace went, and he could tell felix was close to with the way his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him

"ralphy...i'm gonna...lose...it" felix barely got out

"me too lixie, me too" ralph panted

with few good thrusts felix came on ralph's stomach, and ralph came shortly after

ralph pulled out of felix and collapsed beside him, at this point both program's were tired, out of breath and sweaty

ralph reached over picked up felix and placed him on his chest

"so i guess we'll have to take baths together more often" ralph smirked, seeing cuddle up to him

"absolutely" felix said and rested his head on ralph's chest

"i love you, ralphy" felix said and was soon fast asleep

"i love you too, lixie" ralph smiled at the sleeping man on his chest, ralph wrapped an arm around felix and pulled a blanket over both of them

he laid back, closed his eyes and let sleep over take him...but not before letting out a silent whisper

"Goodnight lixie, my love"


End file.
